


Jade heat drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade goes into heat. A drabble with a solo scene. Implied Jade/Rose/Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade heat drabble

Jade wakes up too hot. She squirms, pushes off her sheets, curls up against the other side of her pillow with a small, frustrated growl.

“Darling,” says the sleepy troll next to her, “what’s the matter?”

“Too hot,” she says. “Could you get me some water?” she asks Kanaya, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Kanaya places a cool hand on her forehead. “You’re warmer than usual, dear.”

“Thirsty,” she reminds her lover. She can’t think very well, like a cloud of balmy air has moved into her head. Kanaya is here. Rose is away on a trip, coordinating with John and Dave. Kanaya is here, but she wants Rose too, as much as she wants something cool in her mouth.

“I’ll get you some water,” Kanaya agrees. She slides gracefully out of bed, pulls on her black negligee, and pads out of the bedroom.

Jade half-consciously dips a hand between her legs. She’s woken up soaking. Had she had a particularly interesting dream? She presses her thighs together, then opens them and wraps her legs around the pillow. Kanaya will be back soon, but…Jade grinds against the pillow, and the pressure feels so good against her clit and labia. She sighs and begins to work up a rhythm, eyes relaxing shut. Delicious heat rises from between her legs to suffuse her, and soon she’s panting and pushing the pillow harder against herself, texture a bit too rough although her wetness is probably making a big spot on the pillowcase. She rocks, focusing all the pressure she can on her throbbing clit, and grabs one breast in the hand she can spare, tugging desperately for sensation. She’s cresting a hill when she hears Kanaya come in, knows she’s standing in the doorway, watching. Jade keeps going. She can smell her troll lover’s arousal, so sweet and different from Rose’s. Kanaya’s breaths get heavy and Jade makes an effort to meet her eyes, which are transfixed.

“Heey,” Jade breaths, then submits to the sounds that want to leave her throat. “Ahh. Ahh! Nn. Hn.” She whimpers as she comes, jerking against the pillow.

Kanaya is flushed a deep green. “That was quite lovely, darling.” She is clutching a glass of water.

“Water?” says Jade, and her troll hands it to her. She downs it in one long, held breath, then gasps in air. “Thanks, ‘Naya. You’re the best.” She grins, but then frowns in consternation. Her pussy is throbbing, and the cool water barely broke through the hot fog in her head.

“What’s going on, darling?” Kanaya asks. “I thought you might be ill…” But it doesn’t seem that way anymore, Jade agrees silently.

“I’m just so warm,” Jade says. “And I’m really horny!”

Kanaya runs a hand carefully through her lover’s long, dark hair and Jade puts her face foward against the rainbow drinker’s throat, taking in her scent. A content, possessive sort of growl rises from her throat.

“Jade, darling,” says Kanaya, “I believe you’ve gone into heat again.”

Oh. That…makes sense.

“Oh,” says Jade, lifting her head. “Right! It’s so darn hard to think when this happens. Oh, this is no good! I need Rose. I need both of you,” she whines.

Kanaya kneads her breast, slowly and gently. “Shh,” she says. “Rose has an important job to do right now. You’ll have more heats and both Rose and I will be here for them.”

“But what if you get too tired?” Jade sighs. “I need boooth of you,” she insists.

Kanaya slips her hand between Jade’s legs and strokes her furry outer labia softly. “Dear, I think I’ll be able to manage,” she says with a quirk to her lips.

Jade lies back and spreads out. “Fuck me now,” she demands petulantly.

“Whatever you want, darling,” Kanaya assures her.


End file.
